Só hoje
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: Numa tarde dem inverno,uma tristeza,um consolo,uma admiração,um abraço,um beijo e uma declaração[SasuxHina]Inspirado na música só hoje de Jota Quest!REVIEWS GO AWAY!


Yoo minna!Bem,eu tive a idéia dessa fic através de uma música(Só hoje amooo essa músicapor isso que essa fic tem o título só hoje)HinaxSasu(\o/ o casal que eu gosto)Por favor,me mandem reviews,nem que seja para falar sua fic é péssima,ou pra dizer que minha vó é melhor que você...Mas nada de reviews dizendo SasuxSaku 4 ever,ou HinaxNaru 4 ever(cara...a gente faz essa fanfic com carinho e vem esses tipos de review??Tá loko!¬¬Dá vontade de matar qm faiz ixu!¬¬ brincadera...xD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito_

_Nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa_

_Depois de um dia normal..._

_Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis_

_E te beijar na boca de um jeito que te faça rir (que te faça rir)_

_Hoje eu preciso te abraçar_

_Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa_

_Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz_

_Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua_

_Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria_

_Em estar vivo_

_Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar_

_Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da tua insônia_

_Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre_

_Hoje preciso de você_

_Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso_

_Hoje só tua presença_

_Vai me deixar feliz_

_Só hoje_

_(só hoje Jota Quest)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Só hoje**

Era tarde de inverno,o frio ao redor e a coloração vermelho-arrocheado (existe esta cor?o.õ xD)por causa do pôr-do-sol,algumas nuvens negras esboçavam a suas variadas figuras que se modificavam com cada ventinho que soprava,o campo,que na primavera,mostrava lindíssimas flores e de várias cores,no verão,havia alguns girassóis e gramas verde e fofas,no outono e no inverno a grama se tornava seca,as flores não apresentava mais vida,as árvores,que na primavera eram lindas cerejeiras,no verão não mostrava nenhuma flor,mas havia folhas verdes,no outono e inverno a árvore tomava um aspecto,morto.

Assim estava Hyuuga Hinata,se sentindo como essas árvores no inverno,secas,sem vida e sem graça,depois de mais uma tentativa de se declarar,ao Naruto,mas Naruto apenas sorriu á ela e disse:

"_Você é apenas como minha irmã.Gomennasai Hinata-chan,mas não posso te corresponder com a mesma intensidade que você"_

Essa resposta ainda ecoava na mente da jovem Hyuuga,ela chorava,ela foi tola ao alimentar um amor tão doce e inocente enquanto Naruto,a olhava como uma irmã,lágrimas sinceras e tristes rolaram pelo delicado rosto da Hyuuga,alguém se aproximava,esta pessoa pára e diz algo no ouvido da Hinata(ela não viu quem era por que esta lhe dizia por trás dela,mas ela não ativa o byakugan)

Desconhecido:Uma amizade que é dedicada e cultivada demais,pode se ferir com um simples pétala de rosas,o mesmo acontece com o amor.

Hinata se estremeceu com a voz e o calor que a pessoa emanava e o perfume era delicioso para ela,Hinata se vira para ver quem era,e se surpreende,era Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke:Eu vi.

Hinata(se toca do que era):Ah e-eé ve-verdade?

Sasuke:Não chore,não vale a pena derramar lágrimas por esse dobe.

Hinata se surpreende por essas palavras do Sasuke,afinal ele era um Uchiha não?

Hinata:E-e...A-arigatou...Sa-sasuke-san...

Sasuke se entristecera,ela tratava a todos com o sulfixo kun,mas nunca usara esse sulfixo com ele,apenas san.

Sasuke:Hinata,não precisa ser tão formal,me trate normalmente,não sou nada superior ou mais velho que você.

Hinata:T-ta Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke sorri,agora tinha melhorado,ele olha nos olhos perolados e marejados da Hinata,e Hinata nos olhos ônix e frios do Sasuke,e ficaram ali,apreciando o entardecer,o céu apresentava as primeiras estrelas,Hinata não apresentava mais a feição triste,seu coração aos poucos iria se aquecendo como nos primeiros dias de primavera(u.u)

Logo,eles percebem que estava ficando tarde,Sasuke oferece a acompanhá-la em casa,Hinata aceita,os passos dos dois eram lentos,como se quisessem passar o maior tempo o possível perto de ambos,de repente Sasuke para,e junto com Sasuke,Hinata para,e vê que estava sendo encarada pelo portador do Sharingan,Hinata cora,mesmo não sabendo os motivos.Hinata pensava que era apenas o frio e que era apenas isso.

Sasuke:Hinata...

Hinata:Ha-hai!

Sasuke abraça a Hinata pela cintura,Hinata cora como um pimentão,Sasuke aproxima seu rosto com a Hinata,e ele sussurra no ouvido dela.

Sasuke:Hinata,posso ficar com você só hoje?

Hinata nem teve tempo para responder,teve os lábios tomados pelo Sasuke,os lábios da Hinata tinham o delicioso gosto de morango,enquanto a Hinata pensava em mil coisas,até que Sasuke interrompe o beijo e olha para Hinata,como se tivesse esperando por sua resposta.

Hinata(corada):Se for com você ficaria com você uma eternidade!(sorriso Hinata)

Sasuke sorri,dá mais um beijo á Hinata,ficaram ali como se o amanhã fosse o último.

**Owari**

Ah!A Hinata?Nem foi para á casa,foi direto para a casa do Sasuke,logo,a Konoha inteira,soube o fã-clube do Sasuke se enfurecera,mas viram que era como juntar a água no óleo,que seria impossível separar os dois.Neji não gostou muito do namoro dos dois no começo,mas como as fãs do Sasuke,desistiu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma SasuxHina bobinha,mas senti uma necessidade de escrever essa oneshort básiquinha.Boa leitura gente!!!

Kissus no kokoro!

F  
U  
I

By:TatyAnja


End file.
